A Conversation with Charlie
by bookishgirl
Summary: In my new little series. Emma the youngest child of Hermione and Ron has a bittersweet conversation with favorite Uncle, Charlie. bad summary, sorry. R&R please! One-Shot!


Its Christmas in the Weasley household. Snow is falling. Homes are decorated. Children are home from school. And everyone is happy. Except four-year-old Emma Weasley.

Emma is the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and niece to the famous Harry Potter. Emma is four and is the youngest grandchild out of Molly and Arthur's 13 grandchildren. She is short, tiny, and clumsy for four, most people think her younger than her age. But she is rather intelligent for a four year old, just like her mother. Also like her mother she inherited her curly but not as bushy dark brown hair, unlike her older siblings, Rose and Hugo. But she has her father's freckles, but again not as many as Hugo and Rose.

So why on one of the happiest holidays when everyone is home and together is little Emma so unhappy? She has no one to play with. Everyone, here at The Burrow, is older than her and doesn't want to play with her, or have her get hurt. Normally she is with the only other children her age, Ollie Wood and Danny Diggory, but since its a holiday they're with their own families.

As she sits at the dinner table surrounded by adults with her muggle coloring books, all the other children play. Oh, Rosie and Roxy played with her for a little bit. But what thirteen and fourteen year olds want to spend their whole time playing with a little four year old?

Right now all her cousins and siblings were outside skating on the frozen pond. Of course Emma wants to go but her mum and dad won't let her go, they say she's to young.

As she looks up from her drawing she sees all the adults conversing with each other except Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie isn't married like the rest of the adults, since his job is so demanding. But he just sits there watching his family with a slight smile on his face. _What's he smiling about? Why's he so happy? He's all by himself, no one is talking to him?!_ Emma thinks. Emma knows she shouldn't, even at four, but if she had to choose who her favorite uncle was it'd have to be Charlie. He always gives her a little more attention then the others when it comes to holidays like now. He wasn't busy cooking or watching after children, since he didn't have any of his own. So he gave his attention to his youngest niece and played with her more than the others. Not saying Emma was completely ignored and that she had bad parents. But thats what a four year old thinks.

Emma looked at her picture she just drew. It was of her and Uncle Charlie with a dragon in the background. Her Aunt Ginny charmed the picture so that the dragon could move and fly around as Charlie and Emma could wave at the viewer of the picture. She folds the picture into a card and writes "Happy Christmas" on the front. Her mother taught her how to spell it just a few days ago. She shimmys off her large chair she's in and crawls under the table to wear Charlie is sitting. She yanks on robes to get his attention. Charlie sticks his head under the table curious as to what is pulling at his robes.

"Emma, darling, what are you doing under the table?" Charlie asks her as he pulls her from under the table and to rest on his lap. She just hands him the card. He opens the card and a wide smile plasters onto his face.

"Its beautiful, Emma!" he kisses her on the forehead. She tilts her head to the side giving him a puzzling look. "What is it?" he asks her.

"Why are you so happy?" she asks quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Its Christmas!" he laughs at her question.

"But you're just sitting there watching everyone with a smile on your face. No is talking to you. Or playing with you or anything!" She throws her hands up in exasperation, looking like her mother.

"No one has to talk to me to be happy. I'm happy to just be here with my family." Charlie says calmly. Emma just rolls her eyes.

Laughter rings out, "She looks exactly like her mother when she does that, doesn't she?" Ron calls out. Charlie laughs along with him. Charlie picks her up and takes her to the living room and sets her on the floor and he takes out his miniature dragon.

"Oh, she's pretty!" Emma squeals as the dragon rolls around on the ground.

"What's the matter, Em?"

"Nothing." she says casually. Charlie doesn't buy it.

"Emma tell me what's wrong, dear."

"There's nothing wrong Uncle Charlie!" she replies hotly.

"Yes there's something wrong. Now, Emma Mae Weasley, tell me whats wrong!" He narrows his eyes at her.

She sighs. "Fine. I feel left out on holidays. I'm lonely. No one wants to play with me, and Ollie and Danny can't be here. And they are the only other kids I know around my age. I mean, I love my cousins and Rosie and Hugo. But they don't play with me. I'm to slow to play and they say I'll hurt myself." she says quietly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it must be hard for you. I always had siblings and cousins my age to play with, so I don't really know what to say. But soon you'll be old enough to play with them and have your own friends to play with, you'll see." Charlie tries to soothe her.

"I know." she sighs.

"You know even if you feel ignore and lonely, that doesn't mean we don't love you. We just forget sometimes, dear. With a family as big as ours, its easy to get lost in it. Sometimes its just good to remember that we all love you and sometimes you just need to slap someone in the leg to get attention." Charlie says wisely. Emma laughs lightly and continues to watch the dragon shoot fire out of its nose on the floor.

"You know you can always come to me when you feel lonely, right Em?"

She sighs again, "I know Uncle Charlie." She looks up at him and smiles. He wasn't her favorite uncle for nothing. She crawls over to him and gives him a hug.

"What do you say to some chess?" He asks her cheerfully.

"Yes!" she smiles as she watches the dragon take up flight.

An as they lay on their stomachs playing chess, Hermione comes out and takes a picture of the pair playing. And that picture is to become one of Emma's favorite pictures.


End file.
